C.K.G.S (Corrupted.Killer.Guardians)
They all share Sanctuary Guardian- Earthbound as their idle or encounter theme Group Info They were all once Protectors of Friendlies and peace makers but they were corrupted after failing to stop a Mass genocide caused by Nightmare Medic and his Demon army who then brainwashed them with the use of black magic. They eventually lost their insanity of loss of friends and allies now they kill anyone deemed a threat. C.K.G.S's Cultists They are crazed Mercenaries willing to kill for thir masters and will do anything to please them with their blood lust and even fight tooth and nail to complete their goals. Members |-|Soldor= Soldor is GRY TF2 Freak His attacking theme: Natural Killer Cyborg from MOTHER 3 Appearance and Behaviour Soldor appears as a GRY Soldier without grenade on his belt wearing Tyrant's Helm, Battle Bob, Cross-Comm Crash Helmet and is equipped with Manntands. He always in a aggressive status and will attack those he doesn't know Powers and Abilities Soldor can Summon Bombs like pipe bombs and sticky bombs to attack his enemies His human fitness is greater than of the normal Soldier and fight pass of bleeding out and serious wounds Faults and Weakness Soldor is the weakest of C.K.G.S with his weak implants of machinery EMP damages him greatly and knock him outright in one hit His attacks take time to change up before shooting leaving enough time to attack |-|Wolf Heavy= Wolf Heavy's theme is Meat Golem From Super Meat Boy Appearance and Behaviour Wolf Heavy appears as a BWN Heavy wearing K-9 Mane, Big Steel Jaw of Summer Fun and with voodoo cursed soul eyes. He always hunting people in his cave or mine to spread terror around his lair Powers and Abilities Wolf Heavy has extra strength to pick up a car a toss it a few feet Wolf Heavy's claws can almost penetrated though Blockgineer's body and other body armour Wolf Heavy can bite though metal, bones and flesh Faults and Weakness Wolf Heavy has a animal mind only relaying on his inscents Wolf Heavy is slow due to his broken leg, fast and agile targets can out run him Wolf Heavy weakness is being paralyzed |-|Pylant= Pylant's attacking theme is Dogadon Battle- Donkey Kong 64 Appearance and Behaviour Pylant appears as RED Pyro with a enlarged head wearing Respectless Rubber Glove and Üdered Pyrovision goggles without arms, grenades and a air tank Powers and Abilities Pylant's healing factor helps him fights and battles to tend serious wounds He can wield up a powerful head butt that causes huge knock back Pylant's stare can turn people into diamond statue in 5 seconds with direct eye contact Faults and Weakness Unlike other Pyros he weak to Fire due to being part plant Due to the lack of arms if someone with close combat can get him. He can't fight back or retaliate against them without his powers |-|Shroom! Snipe= Shroom! Snipe's battle theme is Pufftoss Battle- Donkey Kong 64 Appearance and Behaviour Shroom! Snipe appears as a YLW Sniper wearing Toadstool Topper and without his glasses. And he has a huge grudge against weaklings and those who work together Powers and Abilities Shroom! Snipe's breath is toxic/acid to normal human beings Shroom! Snipe has a Powerful Punch to knock back some mid-rank freaks And his ultimate attack is Mushroomizing Grab which slowly poison his victims and even poisons robots how this happens is unknown Faults and Weakness Shroom! Snipe's attacks are slow and will take time to hit his victims Due to being a plant he weak to any type of fire damage |-|PMoD= Plague Medic of Doom's battle theme: Dr. Fetus- Super Meat Boy Appearance and Behaviour PMoD appears as a PRL Medic wearing Spine-Chilling Skull, Pyrovison goggles, Scrap Pack and Quadwrangler. Powers and Abilities PMoD's Punch his covered with poison and toxins to take most people PMoD's breath his very dangerous at close range that kills normal people instantly PMoD's battle and powerful attack is when he body slams his enemies in groups causing a mini earthquake. Faults and Weakness PMoD is vulnerable to fire due to the flammable clothes PMoD's gas cloud is very vulnerable to fire that can cause a mini explosion |-|Jolt N Bolt= Jolt and Bolt's theme is The Battle of Li' Slugger from Super Meat Boy Appearance and Behaviour Jolt N Bolt's appears as a GRY and YLW Scout both wearing Planeswalker Goggles, Essential Accessories and Front Runner. Powers and Abilities Their both are masters of Kung-Fu and Karate They can control the wind to create a mini Toronto They can summon lighting from their hands and feet Faults and Weakness They both have are weak to Fire and freeze attacks They both only durable as Scouts and can be put down as one |-|Demo Basher= Demo Basher's battle theme: Delirium- The Binding of Isaac: Afterbirth+ Appearance and Behaviour Demo Basher appears as dark BLU Demoman wearing Bolt Action Blitzer and will stop anyone trying to go near his lair. Powers and Abilities Demo Basher can shoot his hands to deliver a powerful punch/explosion to kill his enemies. He can also deliver powerful punches to his victims chess that break bones and armour Also can cause a small earthquake with his ground pound Faults and Weakness He's a robot and weak to EMP and shut him down temporary If he overheats his system will temporarily shutdown for 5 seconds And his system can handle extreme cold temperatures |-|Flygineer= Flygineer's Battle theme: My Innermost Apocalypse- The Binding of Isaac: Wrath of the Lamb Appearance and Behaviour Flygineer appears as a RED Engineer wearing Frontier Flyboy, Legend of Bugfoot, Googly Gazer and Vox Diabolus equipped with a Gunslinger Powers and Abilities Flygineer has the ability to fly around in the sky Flygineer's Gunslinger can cause a fire punch to his enemies Flygineer has Fire breath to burn people at close range He also owns fire bombs to throw at his opponents Faults and Weakness Flygineer is weak to freezing ability Flygineer's weakness is paralyzingly attacks His fire based attacks have no effect on Pyros |-|Diamond Spy= Diamond Spy's attack theme: Infantcide- The Binding of Isaac Rebirth Appearance and Behaviour Diamond Spy appears as a BLU Zombie Spy wearing Üdered Under Cover. He is the Strongest member of C.K.G.S and leader Powers and Abilities Diamond Spy can summon a diamond shield to block the most lethal attacks Diamond Spy throws diamond knifes at his opponents Diamond Spy can Diamondize his opponents by grabbing them for 5 seconds If Diamond Spy normal body is defeated he'll reveal his true identity and his powers sky rockets to a point of high ranking freaks with a deep voice and turn gigantic and "Üder" looking Faults and Weakness Diamond Spy's weakness is explosive attacks or weaponry that's the only thing that can break his shield and damage his body Diamond Spy is extremely overconfident in his fights and well understatement his opponent's powers Diamond Spy's true form is not indestructible and can be killed Category:Chaotic Evil Beings Category:Freaks with Theme Songs Category:Blade Users Category:Multi-teamed Category:Multi-classed Category:Elementals Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Organizations Category:Freaks made by Kyuubiman3 Category:Butchers